Just dance fanmade 2nd Wiki:Rules
These are the rules for Just Dance Fanmade 2nd Wiki. Make sure to follow them all and you will not be punished. Swearing *If you keep cursing at users, you get a 1 month block. *Do this again, you will get a infinite ban. *You can censor swearing like this: f**k. Harassing *Please do not harass or threaten anyone on this wiki. If you do this, you will be banned based on the severity of the harassment. Real Info *If you post real info, you get a warning. At the third warning, you get a two week ban. Only fanmade info is allowed. You may make pages for songs that are already on Just Dance, (like for instance, Hey Ya!, etc.) but it MUST have fanmade content. Failing to add fanmade content will result in the same punishment. Vandalism *If you vandalize an article, you get a warning. If you keep doing it, you get a one year ban. *If you remove all of the content from a page, you get an infinite ban immediatley. Message Walls *If you spam another user’s message wall, you will receive an unoffical warning. *If you keep doing it, you will get an offical warning. *If you keep doing it all the time, even after several warnings, FANDOM will disable you globally and close your account instantly. Age Limit/Maturity *There is no age limit on the wiki, however, if you are immature, you will be blocked until you are 13. *FANDOM has a site-wide policy saying that all users must be 13 and over. We do not enforce this rule. "wig" *If you call a user immature, rude, or disrespectful on this wiki, when they’re not, you will be given a warning. It’s okay to say "wig" on such a serious event that happened. For those who don’t understand, "wig" means if you’re shocked or surprised about something. If you do it again, you will be banned based on how long you have been on this wiki. If you keep doing it after you’re unblocked, even after several warnings, FANDOM will disable you globally and close your account instantly. Explicit Content This section relates to sexual content and pornography, as well as shock sites. *If you have pornography of any sort as your profile picture, you will be banned until you change your picture. *If you upload sexually explicit material to the Wiki, you will be blocked for a year. *If you upload a link to a shock site with the intent to scare on chat, you will be blocked for up to 24 hours, depending on the severity of the offense. **Repeated offenders may find themselves infinitely blocked from chat. *If you upload a link to a shock site in article comments or on Message Walls, the comment will be edited or removed and a warning will be issued. **Repeated offenders may find themselves blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. Ban Minimum *The minimum ban duration is 24 hours, and is imposed at the administrators' discretion. Names *If you give your account an inappropriate name, you get an infinite ban immediatley. Spamming *Don't spam. Please be kind on this wiki. Do this, you get a 7 month ban. *Do it again, you get a 2 year ban. *If you do it one more time, you will get an infinite ban. Bad Content *Post some bad content, like MLG, you get a infinite ban. Chat Bans *If you are spamming the chat you get a kick. *If you keep doing it, you will be banned from chat based on the severity of the spam. Racist Language *If you use racist language on this wiki, you will get banned IMMEDIATELY. You will get banned based on the offenses you make. There are absolutley NO warnings prior to this rule. Duplicate Accounts (Sockpuppets) *Please DO NOT create a sockpuppet account after your original account has been blocked. If you do so, your sockpuppets will be infinitely banned and your original account's block duration will be changed to five years. Asking *Repeatedly asking to be an admin will result in a warning. If you do it again then you get a two-month ban. Impersonation If you impersonate ANYONE, and we find out you are impersonating, you will not get a warning; instead, you will get an infinite ban immediatley. Topic *If you make an off-topic comment in an article, the comment will be deleted. If you keep doing it, you get a comment warning. *If you get 4 comment warnings, you will get one formal warning. Getting two will result you in being blocked for 3 months. Editing a Userpage *You are only allowed to edit your userpage. Unless the user gives you permission to edit their userpage, no user is to edit another user's userpage. If you do, we will find you and punish you based on what you have done to the userpage. Necroposting *Please do not reply to a month old comment/discussion. If so, we will give you a warning. If you keep doing it, you get a three day ban. It’s against the new rules because the new replies are considered a form of spam. You have read the rules, now go and start your adventure. Category:Browse